Fallen Through
by Pchoo
Summary: After a fight big enough to tear them apart, Romano and Italy get trapped inside a basement together. Throw Germany and Spain in there with a little plotting from France, and what do you get? Chaos. Rated T for Romano's mouth! GerIta and Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! :D This is my first fanfic EVER, so I really hope you enjoy it. I will be constantly fixing any grammar problems that I find, so if you find any, please point them out through pm. That would be a big help! I'm so sorry that the first chapter has zero fluff, but don't worry, it will pick up right after. This is GerIta and Spamano but if you like Itacest, I guess you can read it that way if you wish. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did... *shudder* France is all I have to say. Dx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He was angry. Not just angry, but so angry his face was flushed red and you could almost see the anger marks popping from his temples. He could feel his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands into fists, biting down hard on his lip. What. A. Day. It wasn't everyday Romano and his brother got into a full-fledged fight. Usually they would have a small quarrel (with a lot of swearing in Romano's case), ending up with Italy confused and Romano pissed, but that wasn't the case. Damn, if it wasn't for that potato bastard stepping in, he would of shown that airhead who was right...

As the Italian threw open the exit door from the world meeting, rattling it against its hinges, he sighed as a fresh gust of wind ruffled his dark scarlet auburn hair. He needed a place to cool down. Partially, he was a bit glad that Spain had stopped him from chasing his brother when the younger nation fled the meeting, who knows what would have happened if Romano blew _another_ gasket.

Large blue skies met his gaze, a few scattered clouds lazily dragging along. Absent-mindedly walking along the sidewalk, Romano looked for something, anything, that could get his mind off of what had happened. His eyes landed on a small, murky puddle.

_Tears streamed down his face, his eyes opened wide instead of closed like Romano was used to. Why... That light blush that dusted his cheeks had dissapeared, made up with a pale flush as his eyes burst with water. "F-Fratello..." There wasn't a cheery 've~' at all, no happiness ebbed into his response, only the cold stuttering that the sobbing nation could force out. It hurt, it hurt more than anything. But his pain was subsided with anger, clenching his teeth together so hard into an angry snarl, Romano raised his fist..._

"NO!" That outburst even surprised himself as he covered his mouth in shock. Romano stared at the puddle, looking into the wavering reflection. That was... South Italy, Romano. "No..." He muttered, dipping the tip of his shoe into the water, watching the sad reflection ripple into nothing but a blurred mess. It was Lovino Vargaz, the older brother of Felinciano.

Suddenly, something wet fell onto his head, pricking the top of his auburn hair with icy wetness. "What the hell?" He grumbled, looking up at the sky, only to be slammed in face with pouring rain from the sky. "WHAT THE FUCK! AND IT WAS A CLEAR SKY WHEN I WALKED OUT AND HOW CLICHE IS THIS, RIGHT AFTER- oh fuck it..." Romano growled, running for cover while trying to cover his own head from the rain. He hated being wet.

Squinting through the haze the sudden downpour had created, Romano was greeted with the sight of an abandoned pillow factory. **(A/N: Idk xD it was the first thing that came to mind.) **The old, metal frame creaked and groaned with the heavy rain pounding on top, but it was the only shelter.

Running for it like the British Army was at his tail, he ran in there screaming like a little gi- I mean marching through the doors like the proud country he was. Wiping the stray droplets off his forehead to keep them from entering his stinging eyes, Romano looked up at the place he had entered.

Oh fuck no. It was one of those SCARY, haunted looking buildings, cobwebs and dust littering everything. Shivering a bit, (because he was cold, not scared!) he let the doors close with an suspiciously long, eerie creak before the "SLAM!" that echoed through the whole building.

That's when he heard the scream, and noticed the footprints leading to a suspicious looking supply closet.

... . . .

OMFG WTF?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Sorry it was so short. Dx I tried to add a bit of humor to lighten up the darkness, but this is about as bad as it gets. Be warned! Fluffiness will be appearing in clumps from now on! Please comment &amp; review. Thanks! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, but Chapter 2 is finally here! So, with out further or do... READ! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Hetalia *twitch***

* * *

><p><em>Okay, everything's fine, Romano. Just deep breaths, deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Good, now just go over to the supply closet...<em>

Romano shivered, tumbling forward as a flash of lightening took his breath. "N-Nothing to be afraid of... Maybe it was the wind..." His lame excused atleast provided some support to his confidence.

"I'll just open the door, and there'll be nothing in there..." Romano stammered to himself, gulping in fear. He fell to silence as some noise caught him off gaurd. Was that...crying

Craning his ear forward, Romano listened intently, flinching every once in a while at the rumbles of thunder. He heard them again, muffled sobs. It was crying.

And that wasn't just anybody's crying. It was the cry he knew by heart, the one he knew best. Romano forced himself to near the door, stopping infront of the cold, white wood with an expressionless face. He leaned against it, letting his knuckles rap twice against the wood.

"Feliciano?" He asked, hearing a muffled squeak to confirm his thoughts. "F-F-Fratello?" Italy stammered from behind the door.

He sighed, making a grab for the door knob. At the same time, his brother seemed to have grabbed the otherside, pulling against it. "No! Don't come in!"

Romano huffed, feeling those feelings of hate and worry build up inside of him. "Why not? Just let me in!" He growled, yanking as hard as he could on the door. He managed to pull it open a crack but it snapped shut by his brother's force. _Damn, when did he get so strong?_ Romano thought, straining to win their little game of tug of war with an effing DOOR. "B-Because, Ve!"

How stupid was he? Romano clenched his teeth together, tugging with all his might till a sickening crack snapped him out of it. The ground beneath his feet began to cave, the weak, dusty ol' tile dropping through the large earthquake worthy crack that had opened up. "Holy sh-!"And then he was falling.

Italy had a mini spaz attack in the supply closet when he heard Romano's voice. More tears threatened to spew out of him like a water fountain spontaniously combusting as he cowered. "F-F-Fratello?" He managed to spit out.

The door knob jiggled, indicating that Romano was about to open the door, stirring a wild instinct inside the nation, making Italy franticly grab for it, pulling with all his might. "No! Don't come in!" He shrieked, scared to death. Since when was he afraid...of his own brother?

_"What the hell is wrong with you! All you do is gawk all over that potato bastard! He's only using you!" Romano screamed, grabbing Italy by the neck of his shirt. The other countries were long gone since the meeting was over, it was only them. "F-Fratello! Ve! What do you mean? Germany is always so nice, I-" "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Romano cried, a tear streaming down his face. What was wrong? "Romano... Why are you sad?" Italy whispered. Romano's eyes widened. Italy found himself staring at a forced smile. "You'll never know, idiot. You never figure things out for yourself..."_

Italy snapped out of his daymare when he felt himself being pulled down. "W-What..? WAIT! VE! VEEEE-" He screamed, plummeting into darkness.

Now, you see, the basement was a happy place for the boxes. They just sat there, all day, holding the items that were stuffed into them, long before the humans left. Now it was just them, well, until the cieling was basically ripped open.

The layer of dust had built quite a lot over the years, but all its meaning to sit there, RUINED, when the two humans basically slammed themselves into the poor boxes. The older brother stirred first.

"Uuugh...fuck it all... F-Feli? You alive?" Romano breathed, stopping short as he got a breath full of dust. "Bah!" He coughed violently as his little brother groaned in response.

"Ve... That hurt, Lovi. Why did the floor give out?"

"I don't know. I think the damn metal beams holding the ceiling gave out..." Romano grumbled, pushing himself off of the box he crushed. Italy had somehow gotten up before him, and was running around like he was on fire.

"Ve! Ve! Romano! We're trapped, Ve!" Italy cried, rushing around the basement they had supposedly been 'trapped' in, trying to find a way out through all the rubble.

"...You can't be fucking serious..."

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm worried about Lovi. He seemed really off today..." Spain repeated for the FIFTH time as the two countries walked down the sidewalk. Germany sighed. "It can't be helped... We need to find them though. If Italy dissapears again..." He grumbled.  
>Spain's grip on the umbrella tightened. He never really thought he'd team up with Germany in a long shot, but, they both had a target of interest; those Italian brothers.<p>

"What do you think happened? All I saw was you talking to cute little Italy and then Romano just blew up like a tomato!" He said, throwing his open hand up for emphasis. Germany sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mein Gott..." Suddenly, Spain screamed something in rapid spanish, snapping the German out of his phaze. "W-What?" He asked. Spain just shook his head and ran off towards what looked like an old, shabby factory like a spooked kitten.

"W-Wait, Spain! MEIN GOTT, HE'S FAST!" Germany gasped and took off, at the spanish nation's heels.

Little did the two nations know, a very, VERY perverted pedo was stalking them. His eyes gleaming with lust, he smiled a slightly disturbing grin. This pedo...was France. Yes, commence feelings of pity towards the ones he was stalking. "Ohohohohon. What do we have here~"

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! STUPID FINALS ARE HERE. *insert pissed face here* I'm so sorry fo<strong>**r the wait, but studying and writing has its tolls on me. I love you guys for favoriting and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for understanding, Ciao~**


End file.
